battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortunate Ben
Fortunate Ben is the fifth episode of Battle for BFDI. It was most likely to be released on January 5, 2018, but since the script took two weeks to write, Thomas Chick announced on HTwins Central that he just got the script, meaning the episode was delayed. The episode was finally released on January 12, 2018. Team Beep lost again! Liy was eliminated with 7553 votes and Pie was the runner up with 3995 votes. Votes Trivia *This is the first episode to be aired in 2018. **This is the first BFB episode to air in the month of January. *Pie has the second-highest number of votes. This is possibly due to her lack of appearances and contributions in the past few episodes. The majority voted Pie because she didn't show up in Today's Very Special Episode, but showed up only in the intro. *This will be the first time in BFB that a contestant whose name doesn't start with "B" gets the least votes (Bubble, Balloony, Bomby). **This was pointed out in the episode, although Pen had an excuse that this fact was incorrect ***Pen revealed that his legal name is "��️en." ****The scene referenced the popular joke within the usage of the emoji. *It is likely that a team that hasn't lost yet will lose, based on the past episodes. **That could mean the teams who have been up for elimination before (iance, Beep, Team Ice Cube! and Death P.A.C.T.) may be safe from suffering elimination. ***However, this was not the case and Beep is up for elimination again. *This is the fourth time in a row that the record of votes has increased and the votes entirely of the episode. *This is first time somebody that is not a team captain is eliminated. *If BFB 3 wasn't delayed, then the episode would be released on December 29th, 2017. *In Cary's reaction to Today's Very Special Episode, he said that this episode and future episodes of BFB would have more locations. **That was indeed the case for the challenge's setting took place in an area with a cliff and multiple plants around. *This is the first episode where all contestants have received at least 1000 votes each in the previous episode. *The current vote count is 134 more votes than in Today's Very Special Episode. *Despite the episode being a week late, the voting period still ends in 48 hours. *Cake was promised to have more spotlight, but this was not the case in the official episode. *Beep were the first team to be up for elimination twice *This is the second time a BFB episode came out without a thumbnail. *Nobody from The Losers! had any lines. **Everyone from Death P.A.C.T. had lines. *Ruby has developed and has mixed feelings on Flower's beauty, in her view, it depends on the position. *Flower appears to be on the first thumbnail, although it was not official. *Liy's previous design (how she looked like in real life (from BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!)) was shown to be inside Liy. **Liy has shown that she has the ability to switch between levers. *David has shown that he has the ability to open his outline. **David uses the advantage to steer his team to victory, although failing due to Free Food's unintentional sabotage. *Nickel shows a passion in art. Characters Starting Characters BFB Match.png|Match Ruby bfb.png|Ruby Spongy_intro.png|Spongy Flower_BFB.png|Flower Non Starting Characters Barf_Bag_3-4_copy.png|Barf Bag Lollipop_intro.png|Lollipop Black_hole_wiki_pose.png|Black Hole Bottle_BFB_Intro.png|Bottle Pen_BFB.png|Pen Pie_BFB.png|Pie Gelatin_BFB.png|Gelatin Pillow BFB Intro.png|Pillow Remotey.png|Remote Tree bfb 4 intro.png|Tree Liy BFB.png|Liy 8ballBFB.png|8-Ball Basketball_BFB.png|Basketball Robot_flower_wiki_pose.png|Robot Flower Blocky_intro_bfb.png|Blocky Grassy_BFB_Intro.png|Grassy GBGBGB.png|Golf Ball Screenshot_2017-12-06_at_6.png|Tennis Ball BFB-tehveh.png|TV Firey_Jr_Flame_copy0001.png|Firey Jr. Bomby_intro.png|Bomby Donut_C_Open.png|Donut Naily_intro.png|Naily Bubble counting bfb.png|Bubble Lightning BFB Intro.png|Lightning Snowball_BFB_Intro.png|Snowball Fanny_intro.png|Fanny Eggy_BFB_Intro.png|Eggy Cake_intro.png|Cake Clock_intro.png|Clock CoinyBFB.png|Coiny LoserPose.png|Loser Firey_intro.png|Firey Needle_bfb.png|Needle Pin_intro.png|Pin Balloony_intro.png|Balloony CloudyBFB.png|Cloudy David wiki pose.png|David Nickel_intro.png|Nickel Roboty_wiki_pose.png|Roboty Rocky BFB.png|Rocky Woody_good.png|Woody Dora wiki pose.png|Dora Gaty BFB.png|Gaty Ice_Cube_BFB.png|Ice Cube Saw_intro.png|Saw Taco_Body_Front_copy.png|Taco TehDeh.png|Teardrop Bell_intro.png|Bell Eraser_intro.png|Eraser Foldy_BFB.png|Foldy Fries_intro_bfb.png|Fries Marker_intro.PNG|Marker Puffball_intro.png|Puffball Stapy_intro.png|Stapy Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0001.png|Yellow Face BookBFB-1.png|Book 4_closed.png|Four X closed.png|X References Category:Episodes Category:Future Episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Season 4 episodes